


Mixtape？你约会的是恐龙么？

by OmarIndeed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mixtape
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmarIndeed/pseuds/OmarIndeed
Summary: Cas是一名悲催的小公务员，和他神烦的哥哥Gabriel同住，这位感情智障一天收到一盘Mixtape……





	Mixtape？你约会的是恐龙么？

**Author's Note:**

> 设定：现代都市AU 短篇喜剧风 男二号没有上线 男二号活在对话里

 

 

“Cassie！”从卧房里传来Gabriel的惊呼。

“X-Box已经送修了，厂家说十天后取。”晨间Castiel坐在餐桌旁认真地阅读邮件，他的上司完全没有时间概念，恨不得把一周的工作计划列入一天的死线。

“Cassie！！！”

“我枕头下面没有毛片！如果你想找那个！”他真的受够他的室友了，若不是Gabriel愿意分担房租，他一秒钟都不想多看见他的哥哥。哦是的，他们是亲兄弟。

“这是什么！这是什么！”Gabriel挂在卧室的大门上，像个弱智似的举着盘磁带在空中晃动。

“这叫磁带。”Castiel翻了个白眼。

“哦……Cassie，”哥哥挑挑眉毛，好像是发现了什么惊人的东西，“这是sex-tape对么，还是那种只有浪叫没画面的，你的口味太重了。”

“Se……”Castiel懒得解释，他走过去想把东西抢回来。Gabriel当然不会让他轻易得逞，两个三十好几的人就在公寓里扭打起来。“给我！”

“来呀！这么着急里头肯定有龌龊得不得了的东西了噜！我要卖给《纽约邮报》——公务员性爱录音曝光，解密西装下的欲念！标题怎么样？”Gabriel一边避闪弟弟，一边调侃不亦乐乎。

“我生气了啊！”尝试失败后，Castiel改变了策略。

“生气好了，等你成了网红，再谢我不迟。”

“去你的……”说着，他再次扑向哥哥。

扭打了快五分钟，两人都气喘吁吁，Gabriel依旧高举着磁带，“好吧，好吧，休战！休战！白棋！”他缓过气，诡异的笑容爬到脸上，“至少让我听听呢？”

“我自己都没听过。”

“啥？”

“我没有Walkman。”

“有也该进博物馆了。”Gabriel对磁带真的很好奇，“这到底是什么？Dean的13首 Zepp……两个亲亲？认真的么？Dean是谁？你什么时候开始背着家里搞野男人了？”

Castiel被一连串的提问激得哑口无言，半张着嘴又生气又好笑。

“哦哟，你真的搞野男人去了啊！啧啧啧……刮目相看！”

“没有！”Castiel大叫道，乘室友松懈之际跳起来把磁带夺回来，他掂量着手里的东西心思不定。

“谁是Dean？等等，先别告诉我！”Gabriel自问自答，“这年头用磁带的人已经不多了，如果不是instagram上的脑残……”说着他突然换上郑重其事的口气，将一只手搭在弟弟肩上，“Cassie，我知道你的生活压力很大，如果你为了继承贝弗利总价三千万的别墅牺牲屁股我是不会怪你的，但愿这位幸运的sugardaddy超过六十岁，并且心脏不太好。”

“他不是糖爹！哦，我为什么会跟你是一家人？”Castiel仰天长啸，白眼翻到天上怎么都下不来。他知道自己如果不解释清楚，明天“他交往了一个糖爹”的绯闻就会传得到处都是。“他是个消防员，好么！”

“所以……他不是网红vintage脑残？”

“他只是习惯听磁带，再说他的车里没有其他播放设备。”

“Vintage脑残。”

“别再叫他脑残了！”Castiel抗议道。

“那么你是怎么撞上这头史前恐龙的？”Gabriel太好奇了，他硬把室友按到沙发上，自己拽过把椅子，一副认真的听众姿态。

“上星期我们的办公大楼不是起火了嘛，我说过这事，都上新闻了。”

“他劈开了大门，把你抱出了火场！”Gabriel立马两眼放光展开了遐想。

“没有！”Castiel瞪了一眼让人闭嘴，“事故以后上司请了消防队过来做安全演讲，他演示了一些逃生要领，我被选出来扮演‘伤者’。”

“人工呼吸！”

“去你妈的，Gabe，还要不要听！”

“要要要！”哥哥在嘴上比划一个拉链闭合的手势。

“演示完已经中午了，上司让我带人在食堂解决午餐，我们就简单聊了聊。”说啊这里，Gabriel又露出贱兮兮的笑容，Castiel继续解释，“没聊得那种！只是些普通的话题，我只是有种感觉他是。”

“Gaydar！”

“我搜到了他的Tinder。”

“作弊！”

“不管怎样，吃完饭他就走了。像他那么帅的，应该挺多人约的。”

“很辣？”

“超级辣。”Castiel翻着眼睛有点泄气。

“怪不得你这一周都萎得跟病猫似的，相思成灾啊。”Gabriel把已经近的不能再近的椅子往前凑，“事情怎么转机的？他是不是看到你的小翅膀情趣内裤？”

“我恨你！而且打死我都不会穿的！”翅膀内裤是哥哥送他的三十岁生日礼物，祝福他跨过这道坎以后性福之路，天不遂人愿，繁重的工作、过少的社交让Castiel变成了修女圣人。“周一上司交代，消防安全很重要巴拉巴拉，所以每个部门都要上一课，让我去联系消防队，于是我直接去找Dean。”

“呐，想不到你是这种心机婊。”

“公事好么！我只是觉得他对流程都熟悉了，而且比较好说话，部门走程序很累人的。”

“心机婊。”兄弟俩互相翻着白眼。

“于是整个星期，他给每个部门演示安全逃生，我安排杂务，每个中午一起吃饭，聊点有的没的。”

“然后炮上了！”

“是吗？”Castiel瞪了一眼。Gabriel知道弟弟每天依旧是按点下班，这个推论并不成立，他无限失望地摇头。“昨天是最后一次讲课，他说挺享受外勤不穿制服的闲活的，然后就给了我这盘磁带以示感谢，我想我们不会再见了。”

“老弟，你到底是怎么拿到毕业文凭的？”Gabriel佯装要掐他脖子并晃动起整个身子，“这么明显的暗示！这他妈的是要钓你呀！”

“我不知道，”Castiel托着腮帮子，磁带在指尖翻转，“即便是这样，我是不是该先听一下内容再回应，不然不太礼貌？”

“苍天呐！你是想把你老哥气得脑中风么！”Gabriel抓抓头发，“来，让老司机教你一手。”

“又要出什么馊主意，”Castiel立马警觉起来，“如果你再敢往我部门寄电动按摩棒，我发誓……”

“哎呀，怎么这么记仇！没男人的时候自己爽爽不好么。”哥哥诡辩道，“正题！你没有播放器是吧？”Castiel撇着嘴点点头，“他车里有是吧……”弟弟抬起一根眉毛，“你去等他下班，哀求他载你回家。准备好套套，在车里把事办了也行，今晚我不回家。”

“这样？”Castiel无限纠结地看着哥哥，“我又不是高中小女生，还搞这套路。”

“你要约会的人还送你Mixtape呢，我都怀疑他活在上个世纪。再说你本来就吃这种老土的办法。”

“我什么？我……可新潮了。”Castiel不安地摸摸头颈，他已经三十多岁了，和外头的时髦越来越不搭，已经被时代淘汰了。

“你就喜欢那种老掉牙的套路，别不承认！”Gabriel对弟弟的情史了如指掌，“上次那个叫什么……Balthazar的，你们一起干什么来着？哦，去看《泰坦尼克号》，这年头谁特么看这种老掉牙的东西？”

“那是重映，而且《泰坦尼克号》可经典了。”

“是是是。所以对付这种博物馆骨灰级选手，就要拿出朱迪·福斯特（《出租车司机》）的本事来。”

“哈？”红晕爬上Castiel的脸颊，他一边好笑Gabriel那些荒谬的点子，一边暗自考虑起事情的可行性。

 

***

 

“Cassie！Cassie！”

“你屁股着火了吗？”

Castiel刚下班回到公寓，他那个蠢货哥哥就扯破喉咙地乱喊，只见Gabriel扯出一件灰色的T恤展开铺在胸前，用着意乱情迷地口吻调侃，“我感到了性感之神的降临。”

看见T恤上AC/DC的印花，Castiel突然不好意思起来，走过去一把抓走衣服卷成一团，“你还有要洗的衣服吗，正好一起。”

“怎么好意思一起洗呢，不然就3P了呢。” Gabriel可起劲了，不刨根问底誓不罢休，“车上还是进屋了？或者来了两发？”

“我到底做错了什么，为什么会有你这种哥哥？”Castiel眯起眼睛表达抗议。

“别不好意思嘛，我弟终于破处了，做哥哥的不该高兴么，感觉国庆都提前了。”Gabriel像只苍蝇似的嗡嗡嗡来回绕，“什么时候来家里，不然定张拉斯维加斯的机票把人生大事也一并办了吧。”

“干你丫的。”

“是你干了只恐龙，我们Cassie是干‘大事’的淫，爱你哟~”

 


End file.
